


Fic Prompt Shorts

by Bbnabhk



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbnabhk/pseuds/Bbnabhk
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams, Jason Orange/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 11





	1. Touch yourself for me. (Gary/Robbie)

“Touch yourself for me.”

“Rob…”

“Do it.”

“I’m in my studio.”

“Gary Barlow in his natural habitat. Sounds sexy.”

Gary shook his head at the camera at the top of his monitor. “I am not wanking off in my studio.”

Robbie pouted from the other side of the world. “Please…”

“What if I get something on the keyboard?” Gary reasoned.

“That’s what the extended warranty is for. Do you know how many times I’ve dropped my laptop in the bath?”

Gary studied his friend’s bubbly surroundings on the screen. “Are you in the bath now?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?” Robbie didn’t seem to make the connection.

“We’re in lockdown. I can’t just go out and get another computer if something happens to this one.”

“Then back away from the computer. It’ll give me a better view anyways,” came a cheeky reply.

Gary sighed.

“Please, Gaz…”

The blonde looked around, double checking that no one else could see, even though he knew he was alone in the house.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Robbie clapped happily.

Gary rolled his chair back and slowly lowered his hands to his trousers. He watched as Robbie leaned closer on the screen. As he started to unzip, he heard a shout from Robbie’s end of the video chat.

“Oh shit!” There was a splash, and Robbie’s image suddenly vanished from the screen.

Gary shook his head again and laughed. “That’s my Rob.”


	2. I love it when you dress up for me. (Gary/Robbie)

“I love it when you dress up for me.”

Gary smiled, absently running a hand down his outfit, a beige three-piece suit with a blue pinstriped shirt underneath. He knew he looked good. To be honest, he loved dressing up and going out. He loved dressing up and going to see Robbie even more.

“Oooof, you look good, positively delectable.” Robbie licked his lips and approached the smaller man.

The coat came off first, followed by the vest. Robbie felt like a kid on Christmas Day unwrapping a present he had been waiting for all year long. The tie came next. He set it safely on the nightstand; they’d need that later.

Gary angled his head up to kiss his lover. “At this rate, I’ll be naked in no time, and you’ll still be fully dressed.”

“We can’t have that, can we?” The younger man quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head and returned to undressing Gary. “How many buttons are on this shirt?” he asked in frustration.

Gary laughed. “The proper amount. I’ll be sure to invest in more shirts with snap buttons for your benefit.”

Robbie finished with the last button and pushed the shirt off Gary’s shoulders. Gary pulled his arms out of the sleeves as Robbie moved on to his trousers. They fell to a pile around his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers. Gary slid out of his shoes and kicked them along with the rest of his clothes to the corner of the room. He held his hands out, a silent invitation for his lover.

Robbie placed a palm against the older man’s chest and gently pushed him back until Gary felt the edge of the bed against his legs. He obediently laid down and brought his arms above his head. Robbie grabbed the tie and bound Gary’s wrists to the headboard. 

“You looked good in the suit, but you look even better like this.”

Robbie ducked his head and placed light kisses along the side of Gary’s torso.

“Stop teasing,” the blonde huffed.

“Patience, Mr. Barlow,” Robbie whispered before giggling at the reference. 

Gary rolled his eyes. “Take those joggers off, and fuck me!” He spread his legs open for emphasis.

“Yes, Captain.” Robbie’s thumbs found the waistband of his pants, and they came off in one swift motion along with his briefs. “Now, where were we?”

Robbie’s mouth moved lower, teeth grazing Gary’s hip. Gary thrusted up, trying to grind against Robbie’s shoulder.

“Rob…”

“Oh, alright.” 

Robbie reached over into the nightstand and returned with a condom and a small tube. His fingers quickly found themselves inside Gary, who pushed down on them in return. Robbie’s fingers curled and stretched, eliciting whines out of the other man.

“Get on with it already!”

“So needy,” Robbie teased as he finished prepping himself. He lined himself up and pushed in, gripping onto Gary’s thighs tightly. It was over much too quickly after that.

Afterwards, as they laid together trying to catch their breaths, Gary turned to Robbie. “I wore the suit for you. I think you need to wear something for me in return.”

Robbie laughed nervously. “What did you have in mind?”

Gary grinned. “Do you remember the ‘Do What U Like’ music video?”


	3. Shut up, and take your pants off (Jason/Robbie)

“I’m just saying, the first part of the song about the band, and then it becomes about you.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. Jason was still talking about that song hours later. There were more pressing matters at hand at the moment, like his raging hard-on.

“Well, I’m part of the band now, so it’s still about the band technically.”

Jason shook his head. “The words are lovely, really, but it goes from ‘us’ as a group to ‘you’ as an individual. You even go from using ‘we’ in the first verse to ‘I’ and ‘me’ in the second verse.”

Robbie shrugged and went about removing his clothes. “I’m a little ADD in my songwriting. It’s not a big deal. The message is still cohesive.”

“That might be fine as a solo artist, but we’re a band. You have four other people who have opinions about the song.”

“Even Gaz thought it was fine!”

“Fine, but could it be better?” Jason countered.

Robbie, now completely naked, threw his arms up in exasperation. “It could always be better!”

Jason smiled. “Then should we look at that second verse again?” He walked over to Robbie’s bedside and picked up his laptop.

Robbie immediately took it from his hands. “Jay,” he started slowly, “I mean this in the nicest way possible. Shut up, and take your pants off.”

Jason’s smile widened into a grin. He started undoing the fly of his jeans. “Okay, but don’t think I’m done talking about this.”

Robbie’s green eyes sparkled. “Then I’ll have to keep that mouth occupied, won’t I?”


	4. I guess I’ll just get off all by myself (Gary/Robbie)

“Gaz, I’m bored!” Robbie said in a long, drawn-out whine.

“Go write a song then,” Gary suggested, not looking away from his computer.

Robbie flopped over onto his stomach on the couch. “I don’t feel like it. Don’t have the inspiration.”

“Go play FIFA.” Gary continued adjusting the volume levels on the screen.

“None of my friends are available to play,” Robbie sighed.

Gary clicked some more random buttons. “Go read your UFO forums.”

“Those guys have been taking it TOO seriously lately,” the younger man complained.

Gary shrugged, back still turned to his boyfriend. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“You.” Robbie said suggestively.

Gary finally turned around with a huff. “I’m trying to finish a song here.”

“You can do that in your sleep!”

“Yes, but it sounds better when I put effort into it.”

Robbie pouted. “Don’t you want me?”

Gary rolled his eyes. “Of course I want you, but I also want to be a productive human being.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Babe, please, I have an album to finish.” Gary winced. Maybe he said that I bit too harshly.

Robbie sat up and crossed his arms dramatically. “Fine, I guess I’ll just get off all by myself.” He stood up and stomped off, leaving Gary to ponder how Robbie’s boredom turned into him being the bad guy.

The blonde rolled his chair away from the desk and went on a hunt for his boyfriend. He found him in their bedroom with one hand down his shorts and the other tapping at his laptop.

“What are you doing?” he asked from the doorway.

“Having a wank.” He wasn’t looking at Gary, an obvious sign he was still angry.

Gary took a step closer and peered at the screen. “Those are pictures of me,” he observed.

“Yeah, and?”

“And I’m right here,” Gary said with a chuckle.

“No, you’re not. You’re downstairs in your studio.”

“I was working,” Gary reasoned. “I’m not now.”

“You had your chance.” Robbie continued to jerk himself steadily.

Gary smirked and sat down in front of his lover. “By all means, continue. I like to watch.”

Robbie finally turned to him, a cheeky glint in his eyes, and Gary knew all was forgiven.

“Why don’t you take those shorts off, and give me a better view?”

“Yes, Captain,” Robbie obliged.

Afterwards, while they were both lying naked under the covers, Gary grabbed a notepad from the nightstand and started scribbling down notes.

Robbie laid his head on his chest and giggled. “You just can’t take a break from it, can you?”

Gary kissed the top of the brunette’s head. “It’s your fault. The way you were moaning my name was absolutely melodic.”

Robbie nuzzled against his sternum sleepily. “I better get writing credit then.”


End file.
